Touch-sensitive surfaces are widely used to provide a user with an enhanced pointing interface. Such surfaces may be used as touch-sensitive displays or touch-sensitive pads with normal displays, for example.
There is variety of technologies for the touch-sensitive surfaces, such as resistive, capacitive, acoustic, and infrared. The capacitive touch-sensitive surfaces are currently very popular and typically provide so-called multi-touch feature. The multi-touch feature enables a detection of two simultaneous touches. Such simultaneous touches may be used for generating two-finger gestures, such as zoom and rotate, for example.
The user operates a handheld portable apparatus in different modes. When an apparatus comprising a touch-sensitive surface, such as touch display, is operated in the landscape mode, the apparatus is often held by both hands while using thumbs to interact with the touch-sensitive surface. Using two thumbs is particularly helpful in certain tasks, for example in full qwerty text entry.